Have You Ever
by SuChAbAKa
Summary: Very Short! Matsumoto asks the question everyones been dieing to know. Taicho, have you ever kissed anyone? And it just so happens a certain strawberry is there to find out too. Warning: BoyxBoy! ShounenaiYaoi! You have been warned!


**Title: Have You Ever**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: IchigoxToushirou**

**Author: SuChAbAKa**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy love, betch. maybe some language x**

**------------------------------0o0o0o0KurosakiIchigo0o0o0o0---------------------------**

_-twitch-_

_-snore-_

_-twitchtwitch-_

_-snoooore-_

'_Damn you Matsumoto...'_

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, one frosty tenth division taicho stood up and made his way to his fukutaicho, who was, for her part, passed out on the couch in his office and snoring like no tomorrow. Growling beneath his breath, Hitsugaya grabbed his fukutaichos arm and yanked, effectively rolling her off the couch. Said fukutaicho gave a yelp and stood up quickly, cradling her chest, as thats where she landed, she pouted and looked to her taicho,

"Ah, that was cold, taicho, you made me land on the twins!"

-_twitch-_

"Since when do you call them twins, Matsumoto?"

For some reason, that made her smile,

"Oh, since yesterday. You see, we were having some sake, and I accidentally kissed-"

At the word kiss, Toshiro flushed and looked away, arms crossed over his chest and scowl deeper than usual. Matsumoto noticed and rose a brow,

"Taicho?"

_-twitch/blush-_

Matsumoto smiled,

"Taicho, have you ever kissed anyone?"

_-stare-_

"What?"

"Have you ever been kissed, Taicho?"

"Thats none of your business, Matsumoto."

"But Taicho-"

"None.Of.Your.Business."

She smiled,

"Taicho, I-"

"Oi, Toushirou!!"

Both the taicho and fukutaicho turned to look, seeing the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo standing in the doorway and grinning as he looked from them, Hitsugaya twitching, and Matsumoto cradling her chest, he drew one conclusion.

"Toushirou throw you off the couch again, Rangiku-san?"

"Its **Hitsugaya-Taicho**!!"

"Hai, Ichigo-kun, I was just asking taicho here if he'd ever been kissed, he wont answer."

"Because that is none of your business, Matsumoto!"

Ichigo grinned and walked in to stand in front of the two,

"Is Toushirou a virgin at kissing?"

"That is none of your-"

"Aw, come on, Taicho, tell us!"

"Matsumoto, it is none of your-"

"Taichoooo! Pwease?"

Oh, shit. The puppy dog eyes. He twitched,

"No, Matsumoto."

"But, Taicho-"

"No, Matsumoto! It is none of your concern who i've ever kis-"

"So you HAVE!"

_-twitch-_

"I didnt say that."

"You said _who_ not _if._"

"That is none of your concern, Matsumoto."

"Ah, Toshiro, c'mon, now you've got me curious too."

He twitched again, what was with them? He had simply made a slip up, he really had never kissed anyone, but now they expected him to name someone. Well... he would just have to find a way out of that, wouldnt he? He twitched again as they continued their questions. Meanwhile, Ichigo felt a burning in his chest at the fact that Toushirou had kissed someone. Why? He wasnt sure. All he knew was when he was around that frosty captain, his heart practically grew wings and flew around inside his chest. He knew he liked the taicho, but he also knew the boy didnt return his feelings. If he did, he wouldve acted on them by now. That was just the kind of person Toushirou was... right? He thought so, at least. Looking at the boy in front of him, he couldnt help but pause his questions and just stare. That pale eyebrow twitching in annoyance, those beautiful, curulean eyes hidden behind those eyelids, that white tuft of hair still holding its normal spikes, pale skin almost glowing, and lithe body that he wished to see writhing beneath- woooooooah. he did NOT just go there. Nope. Nuh-uh. He refused to believe he had just thought dirty thoughts about the tenth division taicho. Nupe. Never happened... and yet now he couldnt get the image of a sex crazed, passion filled Toshiro out of his mind. Well... fuck.

Toshiro, on his side, felt someone staring and opened his eyes just a bit to see Kurosaki standing there, looking like an idiot, his head tilted and a soft smile on his face as he stared at Toshiro. Then, abruptly, the eyes widened and the face flushed cherry red. Toushirou fought not to laugh, and instead settled for a small smirk, though he quickly stamped it down before looking up at Matsumoto. He had a plan now, to get them both to stop. Hell, he had wanted to do it for some time, now he had an excuse. Twitching still, he glared at Matsumoto and interrupted her,

"Taicho, its not that big of a deal if you've never-"

"Matsumoto. If I kiss someone now will you get off my back?"

Matsumoto smiled widely at his scowl,

"Of course, Taicho! Now come on, lets go to the bar and get you someone to-"

"That wont be necessary."

Matsumoto blinked and was about to ask what he meant but her eyes widened as she watched, all thoughts of speaking flew from her mind. First, Hitsugaya grinned, then, quite abruptly, he fisted a hand in Ichigos shikahshou and yanked the strawberry down until his lips met with his. Ichigos eyes widened beyond belief and his arms were suspended in midair, unsure of whether or not to push the taicho away. However once Toshiros tongue grazed his bottom lip, the eyes closed, and the arms came to wrap around the frosty taicho as Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing the eager tongue of one Hitsugaya Toushirou in to play with his own. The two velvety appendages danced and twirled, leaving not one single area untouched. Meanwhile Toshiros arms came and wrapped about Ichigos neck as he seemed to lose himself in the kiss, while all the while Matsumoto watched, slack jawed. She watched for one minute, then two, three, four. When she realized they werent stopping anytime soon, she quietly edged her way out of the office and closed the door, placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, she walked away with a smile. Well, that certainly had _not_ been what she expected, but then again... she knew those two would make each other happy, and that was all that mattered.

FIN

------------------------------------0o0o0o0HitsugayaToushirou0o0o0o0-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, yes, very short drabble. XD But it was in my head and wouldnt leave me alone! TT.TT So i just HAD to write it D: Im sure you other authors understand n.n Anyways, hope you enjoyed:D Dun worry, there will be plenty more hitsuxichi from me in the future. -nodnod- Yes, there will. Also, dun worry, i am working on updates for the rest of my stories too! Please be patient! Love you all! **

**SuChAbAKa**


End file.
